Megaman Battle Network Rebirth
by bluedarkyugi
Summary: Sequel to Sibiling Rivialry. Sarah is arrested for attempting to destroy the SciLab net area whilst she was at home with Lan. Can she prove her innocence and stop Empress at the same time?
1. Rememberance

Megaman Battle Network – Rebirth

Chapter 1 – Remembrance

A year on and it seemed like it had never happened. Dad still went to work everyday, mum still cooked breakfast, Ms. Mari took the register and taught the Virus Busting class at school and Dex still went on about how he was going to beat Lan.

But something had changed, Lan didn't have the same happy – go – lucky attitude as before. He tended to go into long silences, even the company of his friends couldn't cheer him up. He didn't put the same effort into NetBattling as he did before and even his virus busting grades started to slip.

He had treated her like dirt and she had given her life for MegaMan, he had maintained that she was less than human and in less than a month she had made more friends than he'd have thought possible. He had let her sleep when she wanted to because it just wouldn't be the same.

He now knew that he had been wrong, he would give anything for one last chance to say he was sorry and he knew he hadn't deserved what she had said. He had never been the best brother she could have asked for.

He could feel it eating him up inside. It felt as though it was going to torment him until he could take it no more. It ate him up and spoke to him in Wily's voice. The voice that alone symbolised everything he hated in the world. He felt like he was going to...

"ARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Lan.

"Feel better," said Mayl taking her hands off her ears.

"Yeah, thanks Mayl," replied Lan.

"No problem," said Mayl. They sat in silence for a few minutes. "You know, I miss her too."

"But you didn't treat her like I did," said Lan, "I treated her like she had no right to exist, and she repaid me by making me believe she had sacrificed herself for me and Hub."

"Why don't you ask your Dad to bring her home?" asked Mayl.

"I don't know, maybe because I promised only to bring her back if I needed her, and I don't think I need her that badly," replied Lan.

"Tee hee," giggled Mayl, "You really are clueless when it comes to girls aren't you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing." Mayl got up off the bench outside of the school, "It's nearly time for class, your mum will flip if your grades get any lower so get moving lazy," she said prodding him.

"Hey stop that," said Lan jumping up and going to grab Mayl but she was already running to class. He couldn't help himself. He smiled and chased after her.

"Hey Lan, what happened to that dull face you had?" said Yai after class, "And stop looking at Mayl and pretending to look through her."

"Huh, oh I guess I just cheered up for once," said Lan, "Hey! How'd you know I was looking at Mayl?"

"Come on Lan, you mysteriously cheer up and then start looking in Mayl's direction with a glazed over look on your face. The only one of us who wouldn't figure that out would be GutsMan," said Yai, "In fact I'm surprised Mayl isn't doing the same thing."

Mayl was looking at her feet her face beet red. She could see Lan looking at her out of the corner of her eye. "Oh my god, he's looking straight at me," she thought to herself, "Why am I thinking like this? It's not like we've never been on a date before. Calm down Mayl, calm down." Luckily Yai and Lan were sitting just so they couldn't see her face.

At home Mayl sat at her computer doing her homework. Her mind was still on Lan.

"Hey Mayl," said Roll.

"What Lan? I never mentioned Lan," said Mayl.

"Calm down," Roll said giggling, "It's not like I don't know you have a crush on Lan. By the way he's sent you an email thanking you for cheering him up earlier. Should I send a reply?"

"No," said Mayl looking out her window at Lan's bedroom window, "He knows what it would say anyway."

Lan was also looking out the window. But his minds focus had shifted from Mayl to Sarah. He was actually considering Mayl's advice. Should he try to get Dad to bring Sarah home or not.


	2. Dummy

Megaman Battle Network – Rebirth

Chapter 2 – Dummy

Lan thought about Sarah, about how she would look up at the stars as if seeing them for the first time, how she'd ran up to him and Mayl asking what grass and daisies were, how her naivety had led her to be who she was.

She was unique, not just in what she was but who she was. He realised that now but wished he had realised it sooner. She was human, more human than most humans are, more human than he had been.

She was capable of feeling emotions more than any other navi he had known. She had lived with one foot on both sides of the line and shown him how thin the line truly was. Unique was an understatement.

He looked down and across at Mayl's window and saw her there looking over towards him. She quickly looked away when she noticed him. Lan shook his head, he knew she liked him, but didn't know if she knew he liked her.

Mayl in her room thought the same thing, she knew he liked her but didn't know if he knew she liked him.

Lan didn't ask his Dad that week but soon found that he didn't need to. That Saturday his Dad brought someone home with him from work.

His mum must have known as Dad knocked on the door and his mum sent him to answer it. He answered the door and saw his Dad and Sarah. After blinking a few times he grabbed Sarah and nearly squeezed her to death because he was hugging her that hard.

"Lan you're crushing me," said Sarah.

"Sorry," said Lan letting go.

"Hey, if you were on the net I'd be doing the same thing," said Megaman.

"Lan, don't leave them standing there all night," shouted his Mother from the kitchen. "I bet you two are hungry," she said as she came out of the kitchen to greet them.

"I am," said Sarah, "I haven't eaten for nearly a year."

"Hey, I tested your digestion system last week," said his Dad.

"Yes, but I wasn't in control then was I."

They sat down to enjoy the meal. In between mouthfuls the four of them talked.

"So you finished upgrading her body then Dad?" said Lan.

"I finished the upgrade a few months ago. Since then I've just being trying to improve it," replied his Dad.

"Oh," said Lan, then something clicked home, "You have a digestive system Sarah?"

"How do you think I eat? It's pretty basic, it takes what my body can use from my foods and disposes of the rest," replied Sarah.

"How does it..." said Lan before catching a look from his Mum.

After the meal Lan and Sarah went upstairs to go on the net. Lan had arranged that day to meet with the others on Mayl's homepage. They were just about to go online when Lan said,

"How are you going to go online Sarah? I mean you don't have a navi and I'm not dragging you into bed again."

"I can go online myself now, the fainting was a side effect of the degrading speeding up whilst online," replied Sarah.

"Fainting?"

"Temporary Shutdown of my body's main functions then, also called fainting when a human does it."

Sarah and Megaman jacked into the computer and Sarah was nearly squeezed to death for the second time that night by Megaman.

"Let go Megaman," said Sarah.

"Sorry," said Megaman letting go.

The pair of them quickly arrived on Mayl's HomePage. Megaman went in first and then Sarah. The other six all just stared at Sarah for a moment, navi and human.

"Yes it is me," said Sarah, "You can all stop gaping at me now."

"It's either her or someone has gone out of their way to get the personality right," said Yai.

"You got that right," said Mayl.

"How?" said Dex.

"You're still as stupid as ever Dex I see," said Sarah.

"Hey, I resent that!" said Dex, "Gutsman attack her now!"

Gutsman ran up readying his Gutspunch. Sarah stood there and didn't even look phased. At the last moment Sarah vaulted over Gutsman and drained energy off him. Changing to her newly gained Gutsman Style in midair she landed and then landed a Gutspunch straight into Gutsman's back and nearly forced him to logout.

"Gutsman!" said Dex.

"I thought you knew better Dex," said Sarah returning to normal style.

"Hey I forgot, it has been nearly a year you know Sarah!" said Dex.

"You wouldn't have forgotten if you'd had a chance to back out," said Lan.

"Hey! I'd have Gutsman beat up Megaman for that but thanks to your sister I can't. Anyway, she still hasn't answered my question."

"I never died dummy, remember, I sent you an email detailing the entire plan. The only person who didn't get one is Lan," said Sarah, "I had backed myself up into Scyler V5.0 remember."

"Dex has a slight memory problem remember," said Yai.

"Yes, and a hearing one, if he doesn't like the facts then he makes up his own," replied Sarah, "Like the fact he's never lost to Lan in a NetBattle."

"I haven't, I've just had temporary setbacks that's all," said Dex.

"Yeah, Gutsman always needs rebuilding after he and Megaman are in the same room on their own," said Roll.

"Miss Roll," said Glyde, "Do I have to keep reminding you to use your manners?"

"Oh, shut up Glyde, you know that Gutsman has only beaten Megaman once and that was only because Lan had half his chips confiscated," said Roll.

"Miss Roll!" said Glyde positively shocked.

"That's not like you Roll," said Sarah, "Has she been like this a lot Mayl?"

"Just lately yes," said Mayl, "I keep meaning to take her to your Dad but I never get chance to go to SciLab and he's rarely at home."

"Well he's home now but it is a bit late," said Sarah, "Tell you what, I'm here for the weekend so tomorrow I'll come and have a look at her ok."

"Fine by me Sarah," said Mayl, "I really would appreciate it if you could though."

"No problem," said Sarah, "Log out now in case it gets worse and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok," said Mayl logging Roll out.

"Well I'd best be going," said Yai, "My Dad's arranging a business trip tomorrow and I don't know if I'm going with him or not yet."

"I'd best go and rebuild Gutsman," said Dex in a mood.

After the rest had gone Lan and Sarah jacked out as well. Lan was worried, did Roll's behaviour have anything to do with the Empress Style Chip.


	3. Cybernetic Psychiatry

Megaman Battle Network – Rebirth

Chapter 3 – Cybernetic Psychiatry

Early the next morning Sarah knocked on Mayl's door. Mayl answered and jumped back a bit.

"Opps, sorry Mayl," said Sarah, "I guess I forgot to mention that I'll be coming in my body."

"Yeah, I was expecting you over the net," replied Mayl.

"I can't do what I want to do over the net Mayl," said Sarah.

"Ok then, come on in."

Sarah and Mayl went upstairs. The first thing Sarah did was disconnect the P.c. from the net.

"Why do you always do that when you may be working with Empress?" asked Mayl.

"I've been Empress. I know what she'd be capable of on the net," replied Sarah, "Jack Roll in then disconnect the PET."

When this was done Sarah typed in some commands into the Pc.

"Hey what are you doing?" said Roll.

"Roll.exe shutting down," said Mayl's Pc.

Sarah pulled up a screen of code and examined it. She then pulled up another two and compared them, then a third. After that she shut two of them to leave the original screen.

"Have you been using the Empress Style Chip a lot?" said Sarah.

"No, I haven't used it since we defeated Scyler," replied Mayl.

"It may be something about the devil chip interfered with the Empress Chip," said Sarah.

"So you're blaming it on the devil chip so it's not your fault."

"No, it could have happened eventually but the Empress Chip sped it up."

Sarah turned to Mayl and noticed she'd turned white.

"You're scared of Empress aren't you?"

"I keep worrying, what if I use the chip and she goes all the way? What if she can't turn back? It's not like I can put a tornado chip in and she'll change back. I don't want to lose Roll to her."

"You won't if I have anything to do with it," said Sarah typing into the computer, "I've replaced her main personality data with the backup. It should last until I can find a way to purge her of the devil chip data."

She typed a few more commands in.

"Interesting," said Sarah.

"Is something wrong?" said Mayl.

"No, nothing to worry about. I'll start Roll up now."

Roll started up and appeared to be back to normal. Mayl turned to Sarah.

"Fancy going shopping for a bit Sarah?"

"Ok then, just one moment," said Sarah reconnecting Mayl's pc, "By the way, you should try and get over your fear of Empress, she's a bad enemy but a great ally."

"I'll try," said Mayl uncertainly.

The two of them went shopping for the rest of the day but Mayl couldn't help noticing that Sarah was distracted. She decided not to mention it but wondered if it had something to do with Roll.

Sarah got home that night and found her Dad was there. She waited until her mum and Lan were out of the room then turned to him.

"Why has Mayl got the original Roll?" she asked.


	4. Roll Model

Megaman Battle Network – Rebirth

Chapter 4 – Roll Model

"What are you talking about Sarah?" said Dr. Hikari.

"Don't try and pull that one off on me! You know that Empress wasn't created by modifying Roll, it was the other way around," said Sarah.

"So where did Empress come from then?" said Dr. Hikari.

"Nice try, Empress' real name is Scyler V3.0," replied Sarah.

"Wrong, Empress was developed from 3.0s data. Roll was simply an adaptation of the Empress data."

"You still haven't answered my question," said Sarah.

"Just in case."

"In case of what, Empress getting lose? You do know Megaman will point blank refuse to destroy Empress if he finds out the Empress running around and destroying the net is Roll don't you?"

"I was hoping Megaman could calm her down," replied Dr. Hikari.

"I've been Empress, there isn't a lot that can do that."

"You did it."

"No, I simply wrote subroutines to suppress Empress' influence. It's not that difficult."

Sarah and Dr. Hikari just sat there for a moment.

"I guess Ring was made from the same experiments then," said Sarah.

"And Mary does have the original one," replied Dr. Hikari, "I should have known someone would find out."

"Put it this way, if anyone can calm Empress down its Hub."

"I hope your right."

The next day was Sunday and Sarah's last day at home. As a special treat they took her out to a restaurant. More specifically they took her to #1 Curry. The four former WWW officials were surprised to see Sarah as well. But after the stuff Wily used to do they managed to get over it quickly.

The next day Sarah and Dr. Hikari went back to SciLab where the security guard blocked them from getting to Dr. Hikari's office.

"Excuse me, can I get through to my office please?" asked Dr. Hikari.

"I have orders not to let either of you pass," said the security guard.

"Why not?" said Sarah.

"Dr. Hikari has been temporally suspended pending an investigation by the officials."

"What for?" said Sarah surprised.

"Apparently you were seen sabotaging the SciLab security systems. Therefore we are suspending Dr. Hikari in case he was involved in any way."

"But he lives for SciLab, why would he sabotage its security?" said Sarah.

"I don't know. There was something else," said the security guard.

"You're under arrest Sarah," said an official from behind.

Three officials grabbed Sarah and as she struggled she accidentally activated new subroutines in her systems and remotely Jacked Into the system.

"She must have jacked in!" said an official as her body went limp, "Scour the system for her with a toothcomb if necessary before she damages the system any more."

Sarah stood up in the system. She hadn't expected to Jack In but she could work it to her advantage. Her she may find the evidence to clear her name. She twisted her crest and cut her connection to her PET. Hopefully her new programming would allow her to hide and find the information quickly. Before Lan did something stupid.

Hopefully.


	5. Jailbreak

Megaman Battle Network – Rebirth

Chapter 5 – Jailbreak

Lan's Dad was home when he got home from school. As it was unusual for him to be back so early he asked.

"I've been suspended pending investigation of an attempt to undermine SciLab security by Sarah," said his Dad.

"So where's Sarah?" asked Lan.

"Her body is in a holding cell," replied Dr. Hikari, "Her mind is in SciLab's computers somewhere."

Dr. Hikari thought for a moment then laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Lan.

"I've just realised. With the new upgrades we've developed she will be able to undermine the security at SciLab," said his Dad, "God, are the officials going to kick themselves when they read the reports."

Actually the officials were on high alert running major security checks. Sarah thanked her stars she'd stumbled across a solo security navi pretty quickly and nearly totally absorbed it. It would be out for a few days so Sarah was using her new abilities to copy navis completely to wander around unnoticed.

"Hey you two!" shouted a yellow navi at two security programs, "I need an escort to data area 6 in case that navi shows up."

The two security programs led the way to data area 6 and stood outside the secure data area guarding it. The yellow navi walked past and nodded her approval. When in the data room Sarah changed back to normal. Using the password she gained from the security navi she quickly located what she needed.

"Alert, alert!" screamed the system, "Navi 487 is an impostor. Apprehend on sight."

Sarah stood waiting for the programs to come and get her. When they didn't come she changed into the navi and went out.

"483, we have designated orders from high level navis," said one of the programs, "Should we apprehend."

Sarah nodded and followed the programs. She recognised two things. The impostor and her victim.

"Hub!" screamed Sarah ignoring the two programs and changing back to attack, "How dare you hurt Hub!"

She carried on punching as the navi blocked her every move. She wasn't bothered, she looked for the opening she knew was coming and found it. She connected with the punch and sent her opponent flying. It looked at her from across the other side of the area.

"You were a fool. Power was yours and you never used it. I will use the power that was rightfully yours to get rid of you and then destroy the net," said the navi.

"Who would dare create such a bad copy of me?" said Sarah.

"My Master, Wily," said Scyler V1.5 before leaving the system.


	6. Heartbreak

Megaman Battle Network – Rebirth

Chapter 6 – Heartbreak

"Hub," said Sarah running over to Megaman's prone body. She started to cry as she realised how evil this new Scyler was. She hadn't drained his energy. She had cut his connection to Lan's PET. He was slowly dying.

She looked over at the two programs.

"Don't just stand there, get help for Megaman!" she screamed at them.

The two programs advanced towards Sarah.

"I'm sorry Hub," said Sarah as she made a connection to the only PET she knew would accept her, "Please forgive me."

She logged out.

"She's left the system," said Commander Beef to BlackRose and Mysteriu.

"With that copy on the scene I doubt that she is guilty at all," said BlackRose.

"That is true," said Mysteriu, "But still, we may benefit from the ignorance that Wily has if we pretend to keep after Sarah."

"I'll explain the situation to the superiors," said Commander Beef, "You two try and trace where that navi went. But make sure it looks like you are looking for Sarah."

In Lan's bedroom he was killing himself over losing Megaman in the SciLab systems again.

"How could I have been so stupid?" he yelled.

"Hey dummy!" said a voice from his PET.

"Megaman!" he said grabbing the PET, "Sarah!" he said after looking at it.

"Sorry, safest place I could come," she replied, "I would have grabbed Megaman but I had two security programs trying to arrest me."

"But how did you know his connection was cut off?" said Lan.

"I beat up the impostor," she replied.

"Impostor? You beat Megaman up!" said Lan.

"Talk later. Is Dad here? I need to speak to him."

Five minutes later Sarah showed them the video footage she had copied from SciLab.

"That's not you," said Dr. Hikari.

"It's a copy of V1.5 made by Wily," said Sarah, "But from the looks of things he's improved it in pretty much the same way we've improved me."

"What about Megaman?" asked Lan.

"They'll keep him safe," said Dr. Hikari, "They may not believe I'm innocent but I'll guarantee that they won't just let Megaman die."

"What now then Sarah?" said Lan.

"I'm going to turn myself in."


	7. Deal

Megaman Battle Network – Rebirth

Chapter 7 – Deal

"No way! I'm not going to stand there and let you hand yourself over to the officials," said Lan.

"Lan," said Dr. Hikari, "I'm sure we can trust Sarah knows what she's doing. You do know what you're doing right?"

"Nope, I just hope that they're willing to listen to me," replied Sarah.

Lan and Dr. Hikari walked into the officials headquarters and placed Lan's PET down on the reception desk. The receptionist picked up the phone and called security down when she saw that Sarah was in the PET.

In a private area of the net Sarah was been interviewed by a navi.

"You admit to undermining the security of SciLab but on a separate occasion to the one you are being charged with right?" said the navi.

"I refuse to say any more without an interviewer of my choice," said Sarah.

"Who do you request then?" said the navi.

"Sharkman, Woodman or Skullman," said Sarah.

"Ha, what makes you think that they will interview you?"

"They will, they are the only ones who stand a chance at stopping me if I decide to go anyway."

"What about Protoman?"

"Maybe, but I probably could stop him."

"The navi sighed and sent up a request for Sarkman and Commander Beef. He'd barely sent it when Sharkman arrived.

"Can you leave please?" asked Sharkman.

The navi left and Sharkman turned to Sarah.

"I have to warn you that..." started Sharkman.

"Cut the formalities, you know I'm innocent," interrupted Sarah.

"Ok then, so what you want?" asked Sharkman.

"A chance to prove my innocence. I want to capture that stupid copy for you."

"What do you need?"

"Mayl, Lan and access to SciLab's main server. I'll also need my body."


	8. Planning Ahead

Megaman Battle Network – Rebirth

Chapter 8 – Planning ahead

"We can do two of them but we can't just let you access SciLab's main server," said Sharkman.

"If you don't it will be the end of the net as we know it," said Sarah.

"Why's that then?"

"Just recently many Navi's have made the mistake of believing I am Scyler V5.0 which is wrong. The truth is with all the upgrades we've been working on the model number is know 5.3. The Scyler in SciLab wasn't a normal Scyler. It was something else as well. It copied a navi to it's core data. You saw it. What could it do if it copied the navi of a scientist?"

"Convincing but I doubt SciLab will see it that way."

"Look, can you get me into the main server room. Give me an escort or something, I need to do a total system flush to lure her out!"

"It's not like we exactly have permission to let you into the main server room. I mean we just make sure no one causes trouble on the net. Only the top scientists at SciLab even have access to that room."

"Get my father his job back then."

After the conversation Sarah went back into Lan's PET. Up in an office a few floors above Lan, Miyu, Sal and Commander Beef were talking.

"Simple but brilliant," said Miyu, "Should we get Dr. Hikari reinstated then we should be able to access SciLab's main server."

"I'm surprised I didn't think of it," said Commander Beef.

"She's smart, I'll give her that. And she knew she had to be outside the cyberworld to activate a network flush," said Sal.

"So what do you think?" said Commander Beef.

"Go with it," said Sal, "You'd best go and give them the news. The good and bad."

After the conversation Commander Beef went downstairs to tell Sarah that they would try and go ahead with the plan.

"Great," said Sarah, "Can we get my body back now? I guess Megaman wants his PET back."

"Ah, we have a small problem there you see Sarah," said Commander Beef, "Scyler is holding Megaman as a hostage and demanding you go alone."

"Great!" said Sarah in an even worse mood than when she found that Wily had made a copy of her, "The plan would have to wait until tomorrow anyway. Is there a deadline?"

"No, just if anyone else turns up then he dies."

"Contact Mayl Sakurai. I'll need her help tomorrow," said Sarah.

"Right."

In Mayl's room Roll sat up in her PET breathing heavily. She must have had a nightmare or something. The connection to Mayl's Pc was open so she Jacked In to see if she could do something to calm her nerves.

She absentmindedly opened up the mirror program and then turned to look at the picture she placed on a small cybertable. It was the photo from the fairground. She picked it up and turned to the mirror and screamed.

Instead of her own face she saw Empress' evil smile. She screamed and dropped the photograph. The glass in the frame shattered. Empress' arm came out of the mirror and grabbed Roll.

"I'm a part of you weakling, and one day I'll be in control," said Empress, Roll could feel what passed for breath in the cyberworld on her face. Empress dropped Roll and laughed. Roll carried on screaming.

"Roll! Shut up!" said Mayl sleepily, "You're keeping me awake."

"Huh," said Roll looking around. She was back in her PET.

"Sorry, I had a bad dream Mayl," said Roll.

"Just go back to sleep Roll."

"Sorry, could you connect me up to the computer. I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight."

"Ok then, don't forget to wake me up for school."

Roll Jacked into Mayl's pc. She looked around and almost screamed again. The photo was where she had dropped it in her dream. She picked it up and saw someone had scribbled all over it.

"I meant what I said weakling," said the writing on the photo.

Roll couldn't help herself but switched off all the speakers in her PET and Mayl's pc and screamed as loud as she could. After she wore herself out screaming she broke down sobbing.

"Roll," said Megaman weakly.

"Damn you," said Scyler kicking him, "Now I have to start all over again!"

"I'll help you Roll," said Megaman, "I'll help you."

Megaman fell unconscious again.

"Why did I have to cut you off from your PET?" said Scyler, "I could feed off you if I hadn't and not have to go out and find my food."


	9. Phase 1

Megaman Battle Network – Rebirth

Chapter 9 – Phase 1

"Phase one is nearly complete Master Wily," said Scyler.

"Why isn't it finished? You're nearly an entire day behind schedule," said Wily.

"I can't reprogram this stupid brat. Every time I try to change any data relating to the boy, my sister or that stupid pink navi he automatically boots me out and resets his programming."

"Very well, without a connection to the boys PET he is useless anyway. He won't interfere with the plan. Proceed to phase 2."

"Very well, I will not fail."

"Is this channel secure?"

"Yes."

"Leave it open. I wish to assess your performance."

"Very well."

In Wily's base a figure stepped out from the shadows.

"Phase 1 is complete?" said the Shadow

"The plan is compromised. The blue brat isn't out of the picture and if I know her she'll have a plan to get him back," said Wily, "The Hikari's are a resourceful lot."

"He has defeated everything we have thrown so far. Yet this is our greatest project, what makes you think he will defeat her?"

"He has defeated the three greatest netcriminal organizations ever. She is but a fly to him."

"She is comparable to Bass is she not?"

"He has defeated Bass and Alpha within minutes of each other. He is one of the strongest navis alive with great power, but even he doesn't know how to use it."

"I will get my revenge. My defeat was bad enough but to defeat me with my own chips. He shall pay for that."

"You were lucky your pawn in the game died before revealing anything more about your organization."

"Lucky, no. He committed suicide to prevent us from doing worse."

"Worse than death?"

"We can make you wish you were never born."

"Your alliance was a good idea. But never underestimate those three. They can be more powerful than you can ever imagine."

"Nothing is more powerful than the DarkChip Syndicate Nebula."

"You say that like you mean it."

"It's true. It is impossible to defeat us."

"This one is the million to one chance. He is impossibility, he defeated Alpha and Gospel on his own."

"He is nothing without the boy."

"Yet he and the boy have this annoying habit of turning up at the worst possible moments."

"We shall see. Begin phase 2 and report in 6 hours on the progress made."

The figure slipped back into the shadows.

"Stupid alliances, I knew I'd end up doing all the work," muttered Wily to himself, "But he will discover the mistake he made when she finally absorbs the girls data. Then she will be unstoppable and under my control."

At home Lan lay back on his bed. He knew the first part of the plan was to send Sarah in who would get Megaman to Roll. Then Sarah would fight Scyler to hold her off and Roll would help Megaman restore the connection. It wasn't a bad plan but Lan felt something was going to go wrong. As Sarah had said, "Once phase 1 is complete then we will be in for the fight of our lives.


	10. Server Fun

Megaman Battle Network – Rebirth

Chapter 10 – Server Fun

After some paperwork and fetching Mayl from school for "Official Netbattler Business" Sarah, Mayl, Lan, Dr. Hikari and the three secret NetAgents found themselves in SciLab's main server room. Sarah went around and unplugged the cables that connected the SciLab net area from the rest of the net.

"Ok then, officially this building is considered a private network. Nothing outside the building can get in, and nothing inside can get out over the network," said Sarah, "Time for phase one. Mayl, Lan, find two jack in points anywhere in the building and prepare to jack in. I'll start the system flush and exclude her and Megaman, when I say Jack In."

"Right," said Lan and Mayl running out of the server room.

Sarah turned to the keyboard and keyed in the instructions for a total system flush.

"Activating system flush," said the computers voice.

"She's coming," thought Scyler.

Chaud standing outside the main server room heard Sarah start the sequence. He counted to ten under his breath.

"Ready Protoman, remember keep a low profile in there," said Chaud."

"Right," said Protoman.

"Ok then, Protoman, Jack In, Power Up!" said Chaud.

Sarah saw Chaud jack in on the servers screen. "Chaud," she said under her breath.

"Something wrong Sarah?" said Commander Beef.

"Nothing at all," said Sarah, "Ok guy's, I've set the system to allow four people to jack in. Do it!"

"Jack In, Roll, Power Up!" said Mayl jacking in at a phone booth.

Lan inserted his PET's wire into his dads computer in his office.

"Jack In," said Sarah plugging into the server.

Sarah and Roll moved through the system together until they were nearly where Scyler had made her "Lair".

"Stay here Roll," said Sarah moving into Scyler's lair.

"Took your time didn't you? I'd have sent your brother to fetch you but he's a little tied up at the moment," she said revealing Megaman tied up unconscious.

"You monster," said Sarah running to Megaman.

"One more thing," said Scyler, "I said come alone." She fired at the area of wall which Roll was using to hide blasting a hole and hitting Roll in the back.

"Pathetic, can't even hide properly," said Scyler.

"Did you just call me pathetic?" said Roll.

"Of course you little pink brat," said Scyler.

"Stay out of my head," Sarah heard Roll say, "I don't need you."

"What are you going to do little girly? Sit there and cry, awww."

Sarah heard Roll resisting Empress and touched the bracelet on her arm. She would have given it to her in a heartbeat if it wasn't for the fact she needed it more.

"Don't just sit and cry you little brat, why don't you help me destroy your boyfriend," said Scyler.

"No one calls me a pathetic little pink brat," said Roll flying at Scyler.

"Not now," said Sarah, "Please not now."


	11. Sacrifices

Megaman Battle Network – Rebirth

Chapter 11 – Sacrifices

"Punch, punch, kick and whip," said Sarah under her breath watching Roll attempt to whip Scyler with a non-existent whip. Although no physical change had happened Sarah could tell that Empress was in control. Sarah did the only thing she could and took Megaman away to try and wake him up.

"Come on Hub, wake up," said Sarah, "Roll needs you Hub."

"Roll," said Megaman, "She's in pain. She needs me."

"Hub, come on, you don't have the energy to fight. Go back to the PET please."

"I have to help Roll," said Megaman trying to get up.

"Stupid idiot," said Sarah, "Just lie down a moment Hub."

Sarah put her hand onto Megaman's crest.

"No, get away," said Megaman trying to brush her hand off his crest.

Sarah kept her hand there and started to transfer energy. But this time instead of absorbing energy as she usually did she started to give energy to Megaman. Before long Megaman was back on his feet, but because she had transferred too much energy she was weak.

"Sarah, are you ok?" said Megaman.

"Roll needs you Hub," said Sarah.

Megaman nodded and ran towards Scyler's lair. A human figure stepped out of the shadows.

"You made a great sacrifice there Sarah," said the figure.

"He has more power than he knows," said Sarah, "I need that power to help me stop the WWW. But I also don't want to lose my brother."

"You are more human than I imagined you could become," said the figure, "I want you to know, that whatever Wily said, I always considered you to be my Granddaughter." The figure stepped back into the shadows.

"I know Gramps, I know."

Megaman ran into Scyler's lair and rammed Roll into the ground. Oblivious to Scyler he began to talk to her.

"Leave Roll alone Empress," said Megaman, "She doesn't need you."

"Get off me," spat Empress.

Megaman hit Roll's face. She closed her eyes for a second and opened them.

"She's winning Mega," said Roll, "I can't beat her."

"She'll never beat us both Roll," said Megaman, "I'll be here for you till the end Roll."

"Mega," said Roll.

"Pathetic," said Scyler readying her buster.

Protoman chose that moment to jump in and started slashing at Scyler using a CyberSword. Scyler responded with her DarkSword.

"Just distract her Protoman," said Chaud, "We can't beat her like this."

Megaman and Roll carried on talking oblivious to the two other navis or the battle going on behind them. Lan noticed Megaman.

"Hey stupid," said Lan, "Any chance of you reconnecting today?"

"Oh, sorry bro," said Megaman attempting to connect to Lan's PET, "That feels a lot better."

"I have an idea of how you can help Roll fight herself," said Lan, "Trust me on this one Megaman."

"I think I already know what it is Lan," said Megaman grabbing Roll and running.

"Protoman get out of there," said Chaud, "You won't last much longer like that."

"Right Chaud," said Protoman running out of the lair.

"Right he's dealt with," said Scyler turning to where Megaman and Roll had been moments before, "Aww, no food left. It all ran away. This is why I don't like playing with my food."

Protoman ran from the lair and almost tripped over Sarah's inanimate body.

"What is it Protoman?" said Chaud.

"It's Sarah," said Protoman, "She's running low on energy."

"Shouldn't her PET have kicked in and automatically jacked her out?" said Chaud.

"Chaud, this is a deletion battle between them two. Sarah and Scyler can't jack out," said Protoman.

"We have to defeat Scyler then Protoman," said Chaud.

"That's impossible; I can't defeat Scyler on my own. I stand no chance," said Protoman.

"What do you propose then Protoman?" said Chaud.

Protoman didn't respond instead he picked up Sarah's arm and knelt down. Lifting her head he placed her hand on his crest.

"Protoman stop!" said Chaud.

"Sorry," said Protoman, "I know you understand Chaud."

Sarah groggily opened her eyes. "Protoman," she said.

"Shush, just absorb my energy," said Protoman.

"No," said Sarah, "Don't make me unleash it."

"Just absorb my energy," said Protoman, "You need to stop Scyler."

At the mention of Scyler, Sarah's grip on his crest tightened and she began to absorb energy from Protoman. She had nearly drained him completely when she realised what she was doing.

"Protoman!" she said letting go.

"Don't worry about me Sarah," said Protoman, "Just stop Scyler."

Sarah ran towards Scyler's lair.

"Sentimental fool," said Chaud as he logged Protoman out.

"But you didn't stop me," said Protoman.

"Just shut up," replied Chaud heading into the server room.


	12. Battle of Minds

Megaman Battle Network – Rebirth

Chapter 12 – Battle of Minds

Sarah ran into Scyler's Lair.

"So your back then sister," said Scyler.

"Shut up and fight," said Sarah activating her DarkSword.

Elsewhere in SciLab Megaman put Roll's struggling body down on the floor.

"Help me Mega," said Roll her eyes closed.

"Lan, whenever you're ready," said Megaman.

"Right," said Lan, "BattleChip In, Unite, RollSoul Power Up!"

Megaman felt the effects of the union take place. Reaching to touch Roll he saw a small smile on her face. The union took place and Megaman stood in his RollSoul form. Standing in pink amour and with the antenna on his head that signified RollSoul he closed his eyes.

Inside his and Roll's minds he saw the battlefield. A tired Roll stood on one side and Empress on the other. Empress didn't even look as though she'd been hit once whereas Roll looked ready to drop. Megaman quickly ran to Roll's side to stop her falling.

"Mega," said Roll, "Is it just another illusion summoned by my mind."

"No," said Megaman, "It's really me Roll."

Roll reached up and touched Megaman's face. "It really is you isn't it Mega," she said, "I'm sorry I'm such a bad fighter. I bet you're fed up of having to rescue me by now aren't you?"

"I could never get fed up of rescuing you Roll," said Megaman, "So long as you need me I will always be here for you."

"Mega," said Roll.

"But it's not just me," said Megaman, "It's all our friends."

"Glyde and Gutsman," said Roll.

"Not just them," said Megaman, "There's Sarah and Protoman too."

"You're right," said Roll, "Just because I can't fight as well as them doesn't mean that they are just going to leave me behind."

"And you help too," said Megaman, "If it wasn't for you're healing powers we wouldn't be here today."

"Mega," said Roll, "I'm just a big fool aren't I."

"Truest thing you've said all day," said Empress, "Heartbreaker."

Empress sent the attack flying at Megaman and Roll. They closed their eyes and waited for it to hit. They felt a slight breeze but the attack didn't connect.

Megaman opened his eyes. "Protoman?" he said.

"And Gutsman, Glyde and Sarah," said Roll.

"But how?" said Megaman.

"I don't know," said Roll.

The four newcomers remained silent.

"Could our need of their help have brought them here?" said Megaman.

"Probably," said Roll, "This is our mind."

"Well let's not look a gift horse in the mouth," said Megaman, "We needed help and we have it. Let's stop her now!"

"Gutshammer!" said Gutsman.

"Glyde Cannon!" said Glyde.

"Sonic Wave!" said Protoman.

"Darkness Wave!" said Sarah.

The four attacks connected.

"Argh," screamed Empress, "These are nothing but illusions. How can they do this?"

"These are the spirits of our friends," said Megaman, "These are more than illusions."

"I will defeat you all!" said Empress.

"Roll, only you can finish her," said Megaman.

"Right," said Roll, "Get ready Empress."

"You, you couldn't even defeat a Mettaur," said Empress.

"Roll Arrow!" said Roll sending her most powerful attack at Empress.

"No!" screamed Empress as the attack hit.

"It's not nice to know you're weaker than a Mettaur is it?" said Roll.

Empress lay on her knees. Roll and Megaman walked up to her.

"You win," said Empress, "Delete me."

"No," said Roll.

"What?" said Empress, "But I lost, you have to delete me."

Roll shook her head. "As much as it pains me to admit it, I need your power Empress," said Roll.

"I try to delete you and you want my help," said Empress, "What are you thinking?"

"There's good in..." began Roll, "Ok then, if you ever try a stunt like that again I will just delete you Empress."

"That's better," said Empress, "It shows you have some brains."

"Why I ought to delete you right now!" said Roll.

"Temper, temper," said Empress, "Ok, I'll help you, but what's in it for me?"

"Your continued existence," said Roll.

"Throw in a promise to use my power at least once a month and you have a deal," said Empress.

"Deal," said Roll reaching to shake Empress' hand. A bright light came from the handshake and at that moment the Soul Union ended.


	13. Too Late

Megaman Battle Network – Rebirth

Chapter 13 – Too late

Sarah struck out at Scyler with all her strength but Scyler blocked her every move.

"Weakling," whispered Scyler, "Nothing but a pathetic weakling."

"Look who's talking," said Sarah.

"Oh yeah," said Scyler, "It's not like you're going to pull a Program Advance from anywhere is it."

Sarah smiled and activated programs in her body. Her body moved and pulled a flap on her hand revealing a chip slot. Her body pulled out three chips and downloaded them.

"Cannon BattleChip activate," said Sarah holding out her right arm.

"No," said Scyler.

"Hi – Cannon BattleChip activate," said Sarah holding out her left arm.

"Not now!" said Scyler lunging at Sarah. Sarah fired the Hi – Cannon to hold her off.

"Mega Cannon BattleChip Activate," she finished. The two cannons on her arms started to glow. Bringing them in front of her they fused with the third to form a giant cannon.

"Giga Cannon fire!" said Sarah firing the Program Advance. The attack connected with Scyler who screamed in pain.

"Whoa!" said Megaman running in, "Giga Cannon hey. I'll have to remember that!"

Sarah looked at Megaman then Roll.

"I take it my plan worked then," said Sarah.

"You planned this?" said Roll. She had somehow managed to gain a degree of control over the Empress style and was using it now.

"How do you know it worked anyway?" said Megaman, "That could be Empress there."

"If it was Empress she wouldn't have walked here with you."

The smoke around Scyler cleared to reveal Scyler holding a DarkAura with a sneer on her face.

"You didn't think you could delete me that easily did you?" said Scyler powering up her DarkSword and running forward. She struck at Sarah who raised her left arm to block the blow. The DarkSword clanged before everyone heard the sound of something breaking. The look on Sarah's face was one of horror.

"Hub, Roll, get out! She's broken the limiter!" shouted Sarah.

Dr. Hikari appeared in a window.

"Get out you two!" he shouted, "Sarah won't be able to control her power in a moment so get out now!"

Megaman and Roll looked at Sarah who looked at them pleading for them to go with her eyes. They nodded and left.

"The power! I can feel it!" said Scyler, "I will become the ultimate navi."

"You want the power of Devil Style so badly. You can have it!" said Sarah launching herself at Scyler and draining the Devil data into her.

She didn't drain much, just enough so she could restrain the devil style with the broken limiter. Scyler however acted as though the data of a hundred navis had been downloaded into her at once. She held her head trying to control the data that had been downloaded.

"I had to put up with over a hundred times what you're feeling now, just to power up one technique," said Sarah.

"I'm in control, I'm in control," said Scyler.

"No!" said Sarah.

"One technique, core release, yes, me use core release," said Sarah, "Master Wily be proud, me use core release to delete you, yes."

"She's been driven insane by the Devil Style," said Sarah, "The amount I put in was supposed to be able to delete her but she contained it. Or did it contain her?"

"Core Release," said Sarah, "Navi data come delete you yes, navi data come."

The navis she had absorbed came out of her crest. There weren't many but if Scyler did it right they would manage to delete her.

"Attack navis, attack, attack, attack!" said Scyler.


	14. Insanity

Megaman Battle Network – Rebirth

Chapter 14 – Insanity

Sarah braced herself for the core release. As Scyler stood laughing Sarah hoped to whatever gods navis had that she was right about the core release.

The navis reached Sarah and she braced for the impact. The flash came and Sarah felt herself being enveloped in the light.

Scyler stood laughing, she wondered why she hadn't gone insane before. It was so much more fun than being Sane. The light faded and she looked to see her sister's dead body.

"No, it isn't possible!" exclaimed Scyler.

"Nothing is impossible," said Sarah, "If you knew anything about the core release you'd have known that you have to sacrifice yourself for it to work."

"No! Me defeat you! Me use devil style and destroy you!" said Scyler.

"No!" said Sarah, "You'll destroy yourself too!"

Scyler began the transformation into devil style. Her right hand grew and changed shape until it was five oversized claws. She flapped her newly grown wings and gave off a high pitched laugh that sounded like a scream. But to Sarah, it was her eyes that had undergone the worst transformation. Before she could see Scyler trying to get free and back in control, but now it was simply the insane gaze of devil style.

"So this is what it feels like to be free," said the Devil Style, "Now I know why you wanted to stay free so badly."

The Devil Style swung and sent a Darkness Wave at Sarah. Sarah blocked with her DarkAura but the worst of it got through.

"Fool, I am the ultimate navi now! You cannot stop me!" said the Devil Style.

"I claimed I was many things but never ultimate," said Sarah, "To claim you are the ultimate you must defeat every navi that opposes you."

"And I shall start with you."

Sarah dodged the Darkness Wave and vaulted over Scyler. Landing she started her body again which selected a chip and inserted it.

"You think you can defeat me," said Sarah, "Many more powerful than you have tried."

"What can you do to stop me?" said Scyler.

"This!" said Sarah, "BattleChip In, Unite, MegaSoul Activate!"

"MegaSoul?" said Dr. Hikari, "That's impossible unless... She was right!"

Sarah's armour changed from Black and Purple to Megaman's Blue and Gold. Her right arm formed into the MegaBuster and her hair shrunk back a bit to match Megaman's hairstyle.

"Is that supposed to scare me," said Scyler. Sarah aimed the MegaBuster at Scyler.

"Sarah's in trouble Lan," said Megaman.

"How do you know?" said Lan.

"I don't know, I just do."

"Let's get down to the server room then," said Lan.

"There's only one way I could know that she needs us, but that isn't possible is it?" thought Megaman.

Chaud was in the Server room with Dr. Hikari, the officials and Sarah's body. He looked at the screen.

"How can she union with Megaman's soul? Megaman's the only one who can use Soul Union and anyway, she isn't the same navi that performed the union with Megaman," said Chaud.

"Sarah's theory is that unions work both ways, the reason Megaman's the only one who's done it is because no one else has ever tried," said Dr. Hikari, "Her other theory is that Soul Union data is stored in the personality core and not the navis core program which is what got destroyed in the battle with Scyler V1.0."

"Anything else?" said Chaud.

"Any other information on Soul Union is on a need to know basis," said Commander Beef, "You don't need to know. Mysteriu, what do you predict our chances at victory now?"

"34% Commander," replied Mysteriu, "She has a long fight ahead of her."

"I just hope she's up to it," thought Dr. Hikari.

Lan and Megaman arrived at the Server room.

"What's going on?" asked Lan.

"Sarah's gone into Soul Union," said Chaud, "With Megaman!"

"That's impossible!" said Lan.

"I've just learnt, nothing is impossible Lan," said Dr. Hikari, "Anything is possible."

"Right, ready to help her Megaman?" said Lan.

"Whenever you're ready bro," said Megaman.

"Megaman Jack In, Power Up!" said Lan.

Megaman landed next to Sarah, touching Sarah she turned round and noticed him. The message she said was spoken without words and Megaman just nodded before completing the union with Sarah.

"Pathetic," said Scyler, "So you join with your brother to become more powerful. I'm so worried."

Sarah stayed silent and fired the MegaBuster. Hitting with every shot the buster kept knocking Scyler back more than she expected.

"How?" said Scyler in astonishment before being knocked out of Devil Style, "I am the ultimate netnavi. Nothing can stop me!"

The union ended and Megaman and Sarah stood there. "Nothing is impossible," they said in union.

Without thinking Lan reached into his pocket and pulled out a chip. Without even looking at it he downloaded it.

Megaman and Sarah both raised their arms above their heads. In perfect sync both their arms started to glow. Bringing them together they formed a pair of giant cannons.

"Holy Dream," yelled Megaman, Sarah and Lan in union. The two beams left the cannons and went straight for Scyler.

"Double GigaChips," said Scyler, "Impossible!"

Those words were the last she ever said before she was deleted.


	15. Alls Well that Ends Well

Megaman Battle Network – Rebirth

Chapter 15 – Alls well that ends well

Sarah collapsed onto her knees.

"We won Hub, we won," she said.

"I know Sarah," said Megaman. Looking at her arm he noticed something, "The limiters gone."

"I think I can control it for now. I'll have to get another one soon though."

"Ok."

Sarah and Megaman Jacked Out. Sarah was tired and had to be supported by Lan. Mayl came down to the server room to see if everyone was ok.

"Sarah! Are you ok?" she said seeing how Sarah was being supported.

"I'm fine Mayl, how's Roll," said Sarah.

"I'm fine now," said Roll, "I've made a deal with Empress that she couldn't resist."

"I'm guessing one of the terms was Empress' continued existence," said Sarah. She sat down on the seat again. After a few moments she got up on her own.

"Let's go home," she said.

Everyone started to go out the door. Sarah waited by the seat for a moment. Chaud was the last to leave apart from Sarah.

"Chaud wait," said Sarah.

"What is it?" said Chaud, "I don't have all day you know."

"Thank you," said Sarah.

"I didn't do anything," said Chaud, "It was Protoman."

Sarah walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"But you didn't log him out," she said as she left.

"Are you two in on this together," said Chaud to Protoman.

"On what Chaud?" said Protoman.

"Nothing," said Chaud leaving the room so the technicians could get in and fix the problems.

Back home Lan and Sarah sat down talking.

"So you have a new limiter now then Sarah?" said Lan.

"Yup, Dad had saved the program so all he did was email it to me," replied Sarah.

"So what will you do if the limiter breaks again?" said Lan.

"Get a new one," replied Sarah, "But I now know something."

"What's that?"

"Whenever I need help to control my powers, I can always turn to my friends."

Lan just nodded.

"So what are you doing now?" asked Lan.

"Commander Beef and I decided that it may be for the best if I reveal the fact that I am a netnavi. I did make one request though."

"What was that?" said Lan.

"Wait and see," said Sarah, "Wait and see."

The next Monday Lan was in registration. Ms. Mari had come in with a smile on her face.

"Class, I am pleased to announce the return of a student," said Ms. Mari, "Many of you know that this young girl has a secret as it has been all over the news networks this past week." Lan looked up from his desk. "Many of you may have realised who I'm talking about, I see Lan has. Welcome back Sarah Hikari, the human netnavi."

Sarah just walked in shaking her head at Ms. Mari's over the top announcement. Lan, Mayl, Dex and Yai all smiled as she took her seat next to Lan.

"Now if you can all turn to page 154 of your textbooks. Navi's too, then can anyone tell me the name of a virus that uses a melee attack? said Ms. Mari as Sarah's hand went straight up.

Lan smiled, sometimes having a few secrets wasn't so bad, but then again, he never actually expected her to be the first solo to go through high school.


End file.
